


a tough reality

by mabufus



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells himself every morning that everything that happened at the event was a dream. That it was just a reminder of what happens when trying to lead a double life. And for just a euphoric moment, it seemed like her death was just a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tough reality

**Author's Note:**

> don't watch dr. horrible if you have feelings

Her touch feels ice cold against his fingertips. He remembers that just moments ago there was life within her, that there was passion flowing through her veins. That her smile was as vibrant as the morning sun. He takes a second to take a good look at her paling, milky skin before dashing off into the night. He rolls up the sleeves of his lab coat before finally disappearing. His face darkens as he feels the cool of the night air hit his face. 

He spends the next few days sitting in his lab, tapping a pen against his laptop. It's opened to the page of his blog–something that hadn't been touched since her death. He tells himself every morning that everything that happened at the event was a dream. That it was just a reminder of what happens when trying to lead a double life. And for just a euphoric moment, it seemed like her death was just a nightmare.

He knows, though. He knows that it's real. He wouldn't let himself believe it. There's a voice, though; nagging him to finally give in. And finally, he does. He finds his tears ugly, and his sobbing voice annoying. But after a few minutes he realizes he doesn't care.

He finds himself going to the Coin Wash less and less. That place didn't matter anymore; not without her. Ice cream wasn't a thing anymore, either. There was no one to share it with.

He knows that Moist is getting worried. Like a good friend though, the perspiring man doesn't say a word. He's thankful. He's not ready to talk. Not yet. He needs more time. Maybe a few months.

He joined the ELE a while ago, but it seemed less important now. There was nothing he found himself striving for anymore. Life almost seemed pointless.

As the days went on, he noticed his emotions were almost withered away completely. Perhaps it was a good thing. Nothing and nobody could stand in his way now. He wasn't sure if he liked it though.

He guessed he would have to wait and see.


End file.
